


cant remember

by miraculove



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 10:03:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16385876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraculove/pseuds/miraculove
Summary: chloe wakes up in a strangers bed the morning after the marriage of Marinette and Adrien but how could a stranger be so hot





	cant remember

The first thing she remembered was these are not my sheets she had resently got shetts from a diffent contry they were amazing best sheets ever these were not them these were cheaply made ugg


End file.
